


Lady Wolfson

by klykoni



Series: Lady Wolfson [1]
Category: Love & Legends (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Genderbending, Reiner is now Raimunde
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-14 10:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17506820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klykoni/pseuds/klykoni
Summary: An AU where Lord Wolfson is now Lady Wolfson and Raimunde must navigate a position and world she was never intended to be a part of.





	1. Mimi

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: mention of blood and severe head injury.

Raimunde, known by Mimi to most of her family, was born a disappointment to her father and she never really recovered in his good graces. When she was born a girl when he wanted another son and she took more after her gentle mother and showed no interest in becoming a warrior like him, it was a series of disappointments. Her affinity for healing magic only made it worse.

At least she had her mother’s adoration, which Mimi learned to accept was the only form of parental approval she would ever receive and that would have to be enough for her. Her brother also seemed to enjoy her pacifist preferences, especially since he benefitted greatly from her healing magic as he progressed in his studies as a knight.

Her betrothed’s father, Lord Godric Thorne, was perhaps the most enthusiastic.

“I already have a warrior son, a daughter-in-law who knows how to stay out of trouble will be a welcome change for my nerves,” he said to her during one of their summer visits. Said visits were her mother’s idea, hoping that it would allow her daughter and her betrothed a chance to become friendly.

Mimi actually liked her betrothed, though he was more Aldric’s friend than hers. He was kind to her, sometimes shoving a small bouquet of flowers in her face and then practically running away the moment she took them (though she suspected that was his father’s idea more than his own), and they conversed often enough when he came in for healing when Aldric or one of the other knights was overzealous during training.

Her time was spent between learning both magical and non-magical healing from the castle healers, trotting after her mother, learning everything she could about running a household in preparation for the time when she would become Lady Thorne, and giving her tutors headaches asking too many questions they weren’t sure how to answer.

All in all, she was content.

Until her mother died.

She had left for a ride with her father, leaving Mimi in charge for the day, a first for the fifteen-year-old. She was just finalizing dinner plans with Solaire when she heard a commotion upstairs and Aldric burst through the kitchen door.

“Mimi, quickly!” he said. “Mother was injured.”

She would learn later that her horse had spooked by a snake that slithered underfoot, throwing her. Her mother hit her head on a rock, splitting her head wide open.

She didn’t know any of that when she rushed to her mother’s bedside, so she was unprepared for the sight of her bleeding onto the pillow, part of her brain visible from where part of her skull had been completely smashed open.

Perhaps if she had been warned, if she had taken a moment to prepare herself, she would have been able to save her.

But she wasn’t and couldn’t and her mother died while her daughter cradled her head in her hands, golden glow spluttering out as her magic failed.

She didn’t look up, didn’t need to see the familiar look of disappointment in her father’s eyes as his daughter failed him once again.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, slowly, gently placing her mother’s head back on her pillow. “She’s gone.”

At the first sob, Mimi fled the room entirely.

By the time Solaire found her, her face and hair were streaked with the blood that covered her hands, as she wrestled with the overwhelming combination of grief and guilt. When it really mattered, she couldn’t save the most important person in her life.

“Come here,” Solaire said gently, wrapping the grieving girl in her arms and rocking her gently. As her sobs subsided, Solaire let her go to take her by the shoulders. “Now let’s get you cleaned up.”

Numb, Mimi let herself be led to her bathroom and stared blankly at the wall as Solaire wiped away the blood and tear tracks with a cloth, though the tears were quickly replaced by new ones streaming down her face.

Eventually, even those stopped and Solaire tilted her chin up to look at her. “Take the rest of the day for yourself,” she said. “I can handle things.”

Oh, right. With her mother gone, her duties would now be passed to Mimi. She was now the lady of the castle.

But for today, one day, she would be allowed to grieve. Tomorrow she would have to shove it all away and pretend her heart wasn’t screaming in agony, but today she was allowed to feel.

“Thank you,” she croaked, her voice thick with emotion still unspent.

Solaire brushed her lips against her temple - a gesture that only intensified her grief in how motherly it was - then left her alone.

After a few more moments for some deep breaths, Mimi straightened her spine and started walking towards the library. Once she was there, she pulled book after book of healing spells from the shelf and found a secluded spot to start pouring over them.

She may have not been able to save her mother, but she would be damned if she ever let it happen again.


	2. Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mimi adjusts to her duties and prepares for visitors.

“Ryland,” Mimi said, not looking up from the parchment scrap in her hand as she walked into the kitchen. “I need three guest rooms prepared as soon as possible. Solaire,” she turned to the fairy, “we will need to review the menu for the next week and ensure we have enough vegetarian dishes.” 

“Who are we expecting, milady?” she asked, setting aside the bread she was kneading and wiping her flour-covered hands on her apron.

“Queen Ishara and two of her children,” she replied, handing the message over to her.

Mimi wasn’t entirely sure what her first memory of the Idreis family was, they were such an integral part of her life.

Still, she wasn’t sure  _what_  to do when she received a note from her father (which comprised a majority of their interactions at the moment) that Queen Ishara, Dragon Master Imohn, and Prince Iseul were en route to their castle. Queen Ishara was like a second mother to Mimi and this was her first time hosting  _anyone_  without any support from her mother. When it was just her.

A dull ache throbbed in her chest at the thought, but she did her best to ignore it.  _Just breathe_ , she thought.

It had been less than a week since the funeral and the only time she truly felt any peace was when she was pouring over her healing books or keeping the castle running. She slept little, plagued by a sense of dread whenever she shut her eyes.

She always needed to be doing  _something._

“Now, we’ll take out the roast beef and have vegetable stew instead,” she told Solaire, crossing out the line on the weekly menu that she had brought out and put ‘vegetable stew’ above it. “Queen Ishara is quite fond of it, from what I remember.”

“Yes, milady,” the fairy said, nodding.

As they continued to modify the menu, Mimi’s thoughts wandered to what else she had to do today, beyond prepare for their unexpected arrivals. There was a letter from Cerdic that needed a response, not to mention she needed to review the budget for the year so that she could advise her father on the domestic parts, as well as approve various forms and requests from the servants for supplies and time off and...

Gods, she had a headache even thinking about it.

* * *

 

Her headache had only intensified and when the elven delegation finally arrived late at night, her spells doing her no good. Still, it didn’t matter how she felt and she put on the best smile she could as the Idreis family came through the gates.

“Ishara,” Alaric said, his smile almost rusty from disuse. “It is good to see you.”

“I wish I was visiting in happier times,” she said, gracefully dismounting. Imohn did with the same grace; Iseul’s was much more flamboyant.

“It is good all the same,” he said, exchanging a bow with her. Mimi matched him, sinking into a deep curtsy. 

“Queen Ishara, welcome,” she said, her voice sticking in her throat. She breathed deeply, trying to release the pent-up nerves she held in her chest. “Dragon Master Imohn, Prince Iseul.” She gave them each a nod of their own, which they responded to in kind. “I am sure you are all tired from your journey. I will show you to your rooms.”

“Actually,” Queen Ishara said, “I was hoping that I could speak to your father first, privately.”

“Of course,” she said. “I will have the servants take your things to your room.”

“Thank you, my dear,” she said, smiling warmly at the young woman. “And I am sure your father can show me the way,” he  _harrumphed_  in surprise, “when we are finished talking. You need not stay up on my account.”

“As you wish,” she said, knowing Queen Ishara  _always_ got her way in the end and that resisting was an exercise in futility. “Your Highnesses, if you would follow me.”

To be truthful, Mimi was also grateful for the Queen’s insistence, because she was about to drop dead from exhaustion. She had been up since before dawn and it was the middle of the night. Aldric had been asleep for hours at this point.

 _Why is it that the_ heir _has an easier time of it than the spare?_  

“You know, Mimi,” Iseul said. “It is odd to hear you refer to us by our titles.”

“You know my father would have a fit if he heard me be so informal in public,” she said, her voice slightly slurred from exhaustion. 

“I must agree with my brother for once,” Imohn said. “It would be like hearing Iraia do it.”

“Take it up with my father. Until then, you must bear with it,” she said, stopping at a door. “Here’s your room, Imohn. Iseul, yours is that one.” She pointed to the door to their left.

“You will not take me there yourself?” he asked, giving her one of his infamous smirks.

“You are a grown elf,” she said, patting his head in a way she knew he hated. “I have faith in your abilities to walk a few feet on your own.”

“Ah, but the loneliness may kill me!” he said, putting one hand on his forehead.

“Well, I suppose that is a risk we must take,” she said dryly. “Good night.”

“Good night, Raimunde,” Imohn said, giving her a bow that she returned.

When she collapsed into her own bed, too exhausted to even get out of her clothes, she fell asleep instantly. For once, she didn’t remember her dreams at all.


End file.
